mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Original Character - Ashley
Ashley The Lilim Ashley is a Lilim, born in the year 876 by her mother the Demon Lord. She is a kindhearted Lilim, but is still agressive in the expansion of the Demon Makai. She is in a relationship with Alin, after meeting him during the Invasion of Jokih. The two fought after she tried forcing intercourse on him, but stopped once telling eachohter's beliefs. The two talked for hours afterwards, about the War, their Ethic's, and their own beliefs. As a Lilim, she naturally fell in love with him due to her own prefrences. The two spurred into a relationship, and copulated for weeks after their declaration of love. She wears a black suit and pants, with holes in the shirt that exploit her clevage, her belly, and her hips. She wears a black cape, with red underneath it. Her Personality She is a kindhearted Lilim on the outside, tending to calmly convert towns into Demon Realms during her conquest. Although she uses force when needed, it's not something she likes to do at all. When needing to feed, she will use a charm spell and let men ravage her and do the work, just for the sake for their Spirit Energy. Until she met Alin, that is. Her Abilites Earth Shattering Love This spell can decieve almost any enemy and turn them into her lover, used on almost all of the places she takes over after a period of time, this requires almost no energy to use. The Attack of Mother This attack requires an substantial amount of energy. It will create a massive portal behind her, releasing the power of her mother and father and causing the power to completely turn everyone or everything into lustful, sex crazed beast. Even the most powerful of Mamono can barely resist it, including powerful heros. A Gift This spell is one that the most powerful Lilim know. It takes the form of an weak explosion attack, but when on contact with a foe, it engulfs them and shrinks them to Fae size until the Lilim casted reverts them to normal size. This is extremely dangerous, due to the fact that the person can easily be captured in this state. Boyfriend's Summon She uses this to summon Alin if losing a fight, Alin being a powerful near demi-god of a human, and slightly more powerful then herself. This is usually used to talk/copulate, but has been used for fights a few times. Jump This spell instantly teleports her around, she can usally use this ten to twenty times in a battle, but no more due to stress on her body. Status Strength - 8/10 Physical Defence - 5/10 Magic Attack - 9/10 Magic Defence - 6/10 Speed - 8/10 Accuracy - 6/10 Her Life As a Lilim, she is naturally told to expand the Demon Realm. She is currently stationed in Lescatie with her sister and planning to invade the Capital with her and the army, including Alin. She and him are dedicated to eachother, and have promised not to copulate with anyone else. During the time they have to split up, she casted a spell on him to keep him his current self for half a thousand years. Now, the battle draws near, and she is currently anticipating seeing him again, and fighting side-by-side. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters